<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voice recorder at parting (Диктофон на прощание) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135273">Voice recorder at parting (Диктофон на прощание)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Androids, Character Death, Drama, Fantastic, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, HIV/AIDS, Mini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Твой срок годности почти истёк. Ты готов?<br/>- Есть кое-что, что мне надо сделать.<br/>- У тебя есть день, затем ты перестанешь существовать.<br/>- Этого вполне хватит.</p><p>"Your expiration date is almost up. Are you ready?<br/>"There's something I need to do."<br/>"You have a day, then you will cease to exist.<br/>"That's enough."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Russian Fics, fics that made me cry</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voice recorder at parting (Диктофон на прощание)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ещё одна моя работа с фикбука... </p><p>Оригинал https://ficbook.net/readfic/6806040</p><p>Надеюсь, что здесь эта работа сможет найти своего читателя...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Можно жить себе спокойно, стать трейни в среднестатистическом агентстве, познакомиться с такими же, как ты, тренироваться и тренироваться ради дебюта, дебютировать, радовать фанатов, а потом:</p><p>— Результаты анализов положительны. У Вас подтвердился ВИЧ-1. Мне жаль.</p><p>…И всё. Жизнь разрушена, по крайней мере, так кажется по началу. Начинаешь всё скрывать, слёзы по ночам. Стресс, который усугубляет положение. Фанатам нужна твоя улыбка, знать, что с тобой всё в порядке. Но это не так. Каждый раз приходится лгать.</p><p>
  <em> Ложь-ложь-ложь-ложь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ложь!</em>
</p><p>Она теперь везде — во всей твоей жизни.</p><p>***</p><p>По одной из тысяч тёмных улиц Сеула, идёт молодой человек, сгорбившись, пряча руки в карманах чёрной толстовки без принта. Её капюшон накинут на голову поверх кепки, а лицо прикрывает голубая медицинская маска. Иллюзия безопасности.</p><p>Улица, по которой он идёт, находится в одном из неблагополучных районов города. Старые заброшенные дома, граффити на стенах, объявления об услугах проституток, о помощи алкоголезависимым, где-то у стены одного из зданий валяются бутылки, а рядом стоит абсолютно пустая мусорка — так кажется сперва — на самом дне валяются использованные шприцы и табличка: <em>«Помощь наркозависимым. Звоните +х-ххх-хх-хх».</em></p><p>Он остановился у двери одного из домов и достал из кармана маленькую записку. Пробежался глазами по записке и взглянул на дверь. Осмотревшись вокруг, он зашёл внутрь.</p><p>Дом встретил его холодом и слабым эхом его собственных шагов и скрипа двери. Внутри на первом этаже была лестница, которая всем своим видом говорила: «Вернись назад, пока не поздно. Назад дороги не будет». Помявшись и оглядевшись, он подошёл к ней и поднялся на третий этаж.</p><p>Этаж выглядел ухоженным: новая штукатурка не отваливалась от стен, только от одного взгляда на неё, лампочка на потолке загоралась ярче. Парень попытался открыть единственную на этаже дверь, но та оказалась закрыта. Он ещё раз взглянул на записку, затем на дверь и помотал головой, как будто прогоняя какое-то наваждение. Молодой человек постучал в дверь, пнул её ногой. Было больно, но никто не приходил открыть её. Парень решил попытать удачу — позвонить в звонок. Вдруг он всё же рабочий. Ему стало смешно от этой мысли. Как и ожидалось — никто не открыл.</p><p>Он присел на корточки возле двери и положил руки на колени. Спустя минуты три, а может уже и час, в заднем кармане джинсов пиликнул телефон, из-за чего парень слегка вздрогнул. Яркий экран заставил парня зажмуриться, хотя на этаже не было так темно, как во всём доме.</p><p>
  <strong>От: Бэк~хён</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>23:07</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Ты где? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Все за тебя волнуются…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>23:10</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Эй, я вижу, что ты читаешь</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Почему не отвечаешь? Т.Т</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>23:15</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Возвращайся скорее</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Минхён приготовил кое-что специально для тебя…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Парень после прочтения чуть приподнял уголки губ, а в глазах стояли слёзы. Он прижал к груди телефон, и всё его тело задрожало от всхлипов и от слёз, которые бежали по его щекам. Из груди вырвался крик, полный отчаяния. Это, уже неизвестно какой раз, он почувствовал себя так жалко. Как много раз он думал, что ещё более жалким чувствовать себя невозможно, в который раз он ошибся?</p><p>***</p><p>Глаза открыть получилось не сразу — они слиплись от слёз, выплаканных перед тем, как он отрубился у двери.</p><p>Теперь можно было разглядеть парня получше — маски, что скрывала его лицо, на нём не было, как и его толстовки; вместо неё — синяя футболка. Парень, несмотря на опухшие глаза, выглядел так, что к нему можно было подойти прямо сейчас и попросить автограф; он всё ещё выглядел, как и следует всем айдолом — идеально. Типичные для корейца карие глаза. Среднестатистический айдол. Единственное, что ему не хватает — яркой улыбки.</p><p>Парня разбудил свет от луны, видневшейся из окна. Окно находилось по правую сторону от кровати, а слева тумбочка, на которой айдол нашёл свой телефон. Разряжен. Жаль. Скорее всего, на нём бесчисленные уведомления о звонках и сообщениях, найдётся даже парочка от Subway Surf. На противоположной стороне комнаты находился письменный стол с придвинутым к нему стулом. К сожалению, на нём он не нашёл своей толстовки. Зарыдать, затем отрубиться от стресса непонятно где, и очнуться там же — непонятно где с разряженным телефоном и без толстовки. Не самое лучшее, что может случиться.</p><p>Встав с кровати, он почувствовал боль во всём теле, а в глазах потемнело. Он вытянул руки вперёд и пошёл вперед, надеясь, что вскоре к нему вернётся зрение, но не успел он сделать и пару шагов к выходу, как споткнулся обо что-то.</p><p>— Айщ! Больно! — наверное, он бы даже сматерился, но годы тренировок научили: «Мат — не для айдола. Умей выражаться без него.» Он опять поднялся, держась за пятую точку, которая больше всего и пострадала при падении. Зрение уже вернулось.</p><p>В тот самый момент, когда он хотел найти причину падения, дверь открылась. В комнату вошёл человек лет двадцати семи, а может и сорока. В целом, он хорош собой. Был когда-то, а сейчас: волосы на его голове, когда-то уложенные, как было популярно в двухтысячных годах, отросли и находились в ужасном состоянии: сальные и непричёсанные; на лице густая щетина. Во рту помятая сигарета. На нём были потрёпанные временем черные джинсы и серая растянутая футболка, на которой виднелись засохшие коричневые, жёлтые и красные пятна. Мужчина сложил руки на груди и облокотился на стену около двери, об которую вскоре потушил сигарету, и бросил её на пол.</p><p>— Чё ты тут стоишь, как истукан? Я тебя спать уложил, а он меня тут будит по среди ночи и глазками хлопает, как будто не при чём. — сказал раздражённо, по-видимому, хозяин квартиры, хотя он не выглядел, как человек, которого разбудили, — Опережая твои вопросы, Пак Чонсок, непризнанный гений, как главный герой аниме: «Врата Штейна». Ты же смотрел это аниме? — его голос был хриплым, грубоватым и глубоким.</p><p>— Эм, простите, это Вы проживаете по адресу: «Улица N, дом С, квартира шесть, третий этаж»? — голос парня звучал неуверенно, но с надеждой о правдивости своих же слов.</p><p>— Допустим, это я. Чё те от меня надо?</p><p>— Один человек, он назвался Норманом, сказал, что Вы можете мне помочь, а я Вам, — он подошёл ближе к Паку.</p><p>— Старина Нор? — Чонсок от удивления распахнул глаза, — И чем ты мне можешь помочь?</p><p>— Эксперимент с андроидом, — он сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладонь.</p><p>— Хм… — собеседник достал из кармана джинсов новую сигарету и закурил. Напряжённая тишина повисла между ними, — Составим договор?</p><p>***</p><p>Около семи вечера Арон выбрался погулять по городу и понаблюдать за тем, как начинается вечерняя жизнь Сеула: солнце садится, фонари начинают загораться, из домов начинают выползать одиночки, идущие в ближайший круглосуточный за очередной порцией рамёна, группы друзей, которые по ходу прогулки решают, где бы им сегодня повеселиться, парочки, что решили прогуляться до частично замёрзшей реки Ханган. Айдол направился туда же.</p><p>Набережная была освещена фонарями, чей свет отражался в воде. На небе светила луна. Полнолуние. Огромный серебристый диск, окружённый редкими звёздами. Арон неспеша прогуливался, задумавшись о чём-то своём. Раздумья, как это обычно бывает, прервала мелодия звонка. Звонил его одногруппник — Рен.</p><p>— Хён, ты где? Ушёл, ничего не сказав. Мы волновались, — голос на том конце звучал обеспокоено и тревожно.</p><p>— Захотелось пройтись. Придёшь? — после тихого «Да» Арон продолжил, — Я около Ханган. Помнишь ту кафешку, где мы праздновали дебют?</p><p>— Конечно помню. Хён, никуда не уходи. Скоро буду, — звонок сбросили.</p><p>Чтобы не мёрзнуть, Арон зашёл в то самое кафе. Здесь всё также: круглые металлические столы, стулья из того же материала, тот же хозяин, готовящий всё то же кимчи, всё та же марка содже. Типичная корейская забегаловка, где часто любят выпить офисные работники, полицейские и куда любят ходить главные герои романтических дорам, чтобы выпить и поговорить «по душам».</p><p>— Здравствуйте, аджоси. Можно содже и кимчи на двоих?</p><p>— Сейчас всё будет, садись скорее, — добродушный хозяин улыбнулся посетителю и пошёл на маленькую кухонку. Вскоре после того, как принесли еду, пришёл Минки, точнее сказать прибежал. Он сел напротив Арона.</p><p>— Хён, почему ты ушёл ничего никому не сказав? — он надул свои губы, строя в шутку из себя обиженного.</p><p>— А где «Привет, хён»? Совсем от рук отбился, — Арон широко улыбнулся. Между ними повисла тишина. Она не была неловкой. Наоборот. Они ею наслаждались, пока кушали кимчи, периодически выпивая содже.</p><p>— Хёооон, ну, так почему? Я переживал за тебя, — Минки не забыл о своём вопросе. Его речь отличалась от пьяного человека. Язык не заплетался. Говорил ровно.</p><p>— Знаешь, бывает настроение, когда хочется просто побыть одному и побродить по городу, — Арона уже разнесло. Он растягивал гласные.</p><p>— Знаю, хён, хорошо знаю… Что случилось?</p><p>— Ничего, абсолютно ничего не произошло. Это угнетает. Эта стафинилость. Айщ! Стабильность! везде. Каждый день почти одно и тоже. Агентство который раз отладывает. Тьфу! Откладывает! наш камбэк. Это несестно! Нечестно! Во. —</p><p>Значит мы недостаточно стараемся. Значит те песни не очень хороши, разве нет? Надо создать такую песню, что всех порвёт. Всем вместе, хён.</p><p>— И откуда ты такой умный взялся, Рен? Наш любимый макнэ, — Арон протянул через столик свою руку и попытался потрепать младшего по волосам, но тот ловко увернулся, а рука старшего рухнула на стол, сшибая уже пустую бутылку из-под соджу. А сам Арон отрубился, тихонечко храпя. На звук разбившегося стекла, из кухни вышел хозяин забегаловки. Увидев разбившуюся бутылку, он посетовал на пьяных посетителей, которые и пить-то толком не умели.</p><p>— Извините, аджосси, я всё уберу, — Рен резво встал и низко поклонился старику. — Сиди уж. Сам уберу, а то ещё натворишь что-нибудь, пока подметаешь. А лучше забирай своего друга и шуруй отседа.</p><p>— Доброй ночи. Спасибо за еду, аджосси.</p><p>Рен ещё раз поклонился и с лёгкостью поднял Арона и посадил к себе на спину. На середине пути старший проснулся и, опираясь на плечо макнэ, пошёл к общежитию пошатываясь. Хорошо хоть, что песни не начали петь.</p><p>***</p><p>Тур по Японии. Токио. Какое Токио без парка аттракционов? Вот и мемберы так подумали. Всей дружной компанией они отправились в Дисней Лэнд.</p><p>Вечер. Дневной и ночной Токио отличаются очень сильно. Днём он почти всегда серый и мрачный, а ночью он оживает. Серые днём здания начинают сверкать и светиться разноцветными огнями ночью. Удивительно. В Токио ночью шумно не из-за сигналющих водителей, а музыки из караоке и баров.</p><p>— Кто куда? — после того, как они прошли внутрь, парни собрались чуть в стороне от главного хода, где Джонхён и задал свой вопрос. Все разглядывали буклетики с картой парка.</p><p>— Я на Запад хочу, — после долгих раздумий ответил Арон.</p><p>— Страна будущего, — следом за старший хёном озвучил свой ответ Минки.</p><p>— Я с Реном, — кто бы сомневался, что лидер пойдёт с макнэ.</p><p>— Страна приключений. Бэк, ты со мной? — Минхён-а, только позови. Конечно, я с тобой.</p><p>Вот они и распределились. Сразу же они разбежались по территории, договорившись часа через три прокатиться на колесе обозрения. Рен шёл подскакивая и все время приговаривая: «Горки, горки, горки!» Джонхён следовал за макнэ чуть позади, обречённо выдыхая каждый раз, когда Минки врезается в других посетителях. Он даже удивился, что Рен не обращает на это никакого внимания. Раньше бы он при любом грубом прикосновение хотя бы посмотрел бы, кто этот бессмертный, а тут… Вырос… Наверное…</p><p>— Хён-хён-хён! — скороговоркой произнёс младший, незаметно оказавшийся уже рядом с лидером, — Ты же хён, поэтому купи мне мороженое или сладкую вату. Или мороженое. А давай лучше и то и другое? Хён? — нет, он ещё не вырос.</p><p>Пока джейрены ходили в киоск за вкусняшками, Арон решил, что сейчас самое время спокойного отдыха. Отдых от этих мелких. Медитация в вигваме — самое то. Но сначала до этого дома надо добраться. На горке. Водной. Арон и горку бы пережил, но не ту очередь… Слишком много людей. Кто бы сомневался, что тут в субботу вечером будет много людей? Как можно было заметить, такие здесь присутствуют. Столько людей. Со всех сторон можно было услышать чуть ли не все языки мира: японский, китайский, корейский и английский. Это только те, которые Квак смог понять. Остальные смешивались в неопределённый гул. Очередь продвигалась медленно. Ещё минут десять точно надо стоять. Что надо сделать в этой ситуации? Селфи и выложить в Инстаграмм. И подпись: <em>«Мы сегодня хорошо повеселимся! Хе-хе-хе;) Лавес, а как вы проводите вечера?»</em></p><p>Ещё одна парочка без приключений добралась до "Круиза по джунглям". А вот там уже начались проблемы… Ну, как прроблемы… Один пугается, другой тоже, но не забывает смеяться над первым. После этого Минхён и Бэкхо отправились в другую зону: «Мировой базар».</p><p>— Мне идёт? — парни ходили между сувенирные лавками. Они зашли в одну из них, где Минхён, увидев ободок с уточкой, примерел его на себя.</p><p>— Эм… Ха-ха? Я ещё не определился. Ты выглядишь мило или странно и тупо.</p><p>— Эээй, я обидеться могу. А ты знаешь, что бывает, когда я обижаюсь. — Бекхо сглотнул, почувствовав угрозу в голосе мембера, — Неделю будете убираться сами!</p><p>— Минхён-а, ну, подожди. Ты неправильно всё понял, — Минхён гордо и быстро шёл в сторону колеса обозрения, а Бэкхо пытался его догнать. Честное слово, со стороны можно подумать, что это парочка, но реальность суровая. Это не так.</p><p>Так они и добрались до последнего на сегодня аттракциона. Их уже ждали. Минки энергично махал рукой. Арон с кем-то говорил по телефону, но, как только услышал Джонхёна: «Эй! Сюда! Слепые вы ба… бушки!», сбросил вызов. Он улыбался и наблюдал, как Минхён и Бэкхо вертелись вокруг себя в поисках их. Случилось чудо! Они заметили стоявших и поспешили к ним.</p><p>Всей дружной компанией они подошли к колесу. Хорошо, когда есть кабинки на пятерых. Они уселись и стали рассказывать, кто где был. Что было страшно, а что весело. Семья. NU'EST однозначно семья. Даже если им придётся убираться самим.</p><p>***</p><p>Он снова оказался в этом захолустье, где познакомился Чонсоком, в месте, где его жизнь перевернулась. То место, где всё началось. Здесь всё и закончиться. В этот раз он шёл уверенно не оглядываясь и не осматривая каждую частицу всего это. Он подошёл к той же двери того же дома, поднялся по той же лестнице на тот же этаж. В этот раз у него были ключи от квартиры. Не разуваясь он сразу же пошёл в комнату, где очнулся в первый раз. Там его уже ждал Пак Чонсок.</p><p>— Хён, я пришёл, — айдол поклонился.</p><p>— Я вижу, — он небрежно махнул левой рукой и кивнул на приветствие, — присаживайся на кровать. Результаты проверки пришли. Попробуешь угадать, как всегда, что там прислали?</p><p>— Конечно, — он улыбнулся, — Мне осталось недолго. Я сам это чувствую. На тренировках стало сложнее: я быстрее выдыхаюсь, тело меня слушается меньше, а голос иногда становится похож на механический. Моё тело… Оно рушится, да? — Чонсок кивнул.</p><p>— Твой срок годности почти истёк. Ты готов?</p><p>— Да, только надо кое-что сделать.</p><p>— У тебя есть день. Затем ты перестанешь существовать.</p><p>— Этого хватит. Спасибо Вам, — парень поклонился и поспешил выйти из комнаты...</p><p>— Эй! —Чонсок его окликнул. На него взглянула пара стеклянных глаз. Любопытства не было. Обречённость и смиренность были тем самым ответом в глазах парня, а потому беспокойство уже не нужно. Пак Чонсок всё же учёный. Привязываться к резульату эксперимента бессмысленно. Не сказать, что эта попытка провалилась, но недостаточно. Мало, очень мало. Мужчина был разочарован в себе, — Уже ничего. Иди, осталось мало времени, - парень кивнул и хлопнул дверью. Его нервы тоже были на пределе. Каким бы спокойным он не казался, но...</p><p>***</p><p>В общежитие NU'EST творится черти что. Макнэ отсутствовал уже неделю, как три года назад. Все волновались и переживали. Звонили, писали, но каждый раз, как проклятье, эти злосчастные слова: «Абонент недоступен. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала».</p><p>Арон ходил по всему общежитию, пытаясь успокоиться и начать думать трезво. Он самый старший, он несёт ответственность за своих донсенов, за свою семью. А один её член куда-то пропал. Он абсолютно не мог ничего сделать для Рена. Арон должен сначала успокоиться, а затем помочь младшенькому. Но он не может. Не помогают успокоительные, которые он выпил час назад. Ни-че-го.</p><p>Джонхёна, как лидера, посещали такие же мысли. Он обзванивал все больницы, морги и полицейские участки. У него тряслись руки каждый раз, когда он набирал очередной номер. Каждый раз ему говорили, что таких не поступало, такие к ним не загремели. Каждый раз, когда в морге говорили: «Таких не привозили», в его сердце ярче начинала гореть надежда, что он жив. Каждый раз эта надежда в нём погибала, когда в голове проносилась мысль: «Его убили, а труп его никогда и никто не найдёт».</p><p>Донхо пошёл на улицу.«ИСКАТЬ» — мысль, что сидела у него в голове, а он сам сидел за дверью общежития. Он сбежал от ребят, сказав, что пойдёт поищет на улице, а сам… Как когда-то, сбегая с тренировок под предлогом «в туалет», а сам полчаса непонятно где шляется. Трус? Нетрудолюбив? А может жизнь слишком сложная? Бог не даёт тех испытаний, которых мы не сможем выдержать? А кто сказал, что это Бог? Кто сказал, что он есть?</p><p>Минхён… Он единственный, кто не сдерживал слёзы. Он плакал за всех, кто волнуется и переживает за этого… маленького… принца. Только бы найти его. Найти. Надавать ему, как следует, чтобы знал, что нельзя пугать хёнов. А потом взять и всем вместе обняться. Обнять и никуда не отпускать. Быть всегда вместе. Поддерживать друг друга. Радоваться и плакать вместе. Лучше не от грусти, как сейчас.</p><p>Они бы хватились ещё раньше его искать, но он сказал, что поедет на неделю к родителем. Несколько часов назад Джонхёну позвонила мать Минки, спрашивая о его самочувствие, а то «этот засранец забыл позвонить мне в субботу, когда мы всегда созваниваемся». И тут началось. Паника. Крики: «Где? Где он?! А вдруг с ним что-то случилось! Господи, пожалуйста, пусть он будет в порядке! Пожалуйста!». Отчаяние. Безысходность. Надежда. Невозможность. Неверие. Этот коктейль чувств и эмоций был заполнен выше краёв и опустошен в одно мгновенье, когда дверь распахнул Бэкхо и показал на свой телефон.</p><p>
  <strong> От: Неизвестно</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>04:52</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Приходите по этому адресу: «Улица N, дом С, квартира шесть, третий этаж»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он просил кое-что вам передать, перед тем как исчезнуть</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Вы его уже не найдёте</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ни я, ни вы не могли ничего изменить</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Просто придите и попытайтесь его понять. Не вините его. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Они побежали на дрожащих ногах, кто в чём был: пижама и босые ноги, футболка с шортами и носки, только Донхо был одет по погоде. Три квартала за семь минут? Нереально? Возможно. Адреналин делает возможным всё. Желание найти делает возможным всё. Любовь делает возможным всё. Точно так же, как и дружба, и семья.</p><p>Они уже были на третьем этаже и долбили всеми конечностями дверь. Она была заперта. Три минуты спустя она открылась во внутрь. Парни ввалились в квартиру с громкими криками, сводящихся к: «Что с Минки?»</p><p>Хозяин квартиры окинул их взглядом, граничищем с сочувствием, жалостью, пониманием и презрением. Спустя некоторое время парни смогли чуть-чуть прийти в себя — они уже не кричали, а выжидающе смотрели на мужчину рядом.</p><p>— Я так понимаю, вы: Арон, Минхён, Донхо и Джонхён, — мемберы судорожно закивали, — Я Пак Чонсок. Я тот, кто отправил кому-то из вас сообщение.</p><p>— Что с Минки? — Минхён подал голос. Несмотря на то, что сам парень дрожал, в голосе слышалась угроза, — если Вы, Чонсок-ши, с ним что-то сделали, то можете копать себе уже могилу.</p><p>— Воу, парень, полегче, — он вытянул из заднего кармана джинсов пачку сигарет и достал одну, — я и правда кое-что с ним сделал, но это то, что он сам хотел и то, что было неизбежно. Перед тем, как… уйти, он вам кое-что оставил.</p><p>— Т-т-то есть у-у-уйти? Вы, шутите? Да? Скажите, что шутите! Скажите!!! — Чонсок помотал головой.</p><p>Джонхён осел на пол, хватаясь за волосы на голове. Донхо начал бить стену позади него, Арон… В этот момент в его сердце что-то кольнуло и оборвалось, — он стоял в ни силах пошевелиться, а из его глаз сами по себе капали слёзы. Минхён превратился в безжизненную куклу.</p><p>
  <em>Быть всегда вместе? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ха.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Поддерживать друг друга всегда? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ха-ха.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Радоваться всем вместе? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ха-ха-ха.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Плакать не от грусти? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Правда, смешная шутка? </em>
</p><p>Квартира на долгое время погрузилась в тишину, прерываемое всхлипами четырёх человек, а пятый просто курил, стараясь сохранить спокойствие. Ему ещё многое предстоит объяснить этим… детям? Наверное, это правильное слово, чтобы описать оставшихся членов группы.</p><p>— Что он нам… оставил? — Арон нашёл в себе силы выдавить такую большую фразу. Сказать, что это было еле слышно — ничего не сказать.</p><p>— Диктофон. Идёмте за мной, — мемберы, держась друг за друга, последовали за Чонсоком в ту самую комнату — место, что положило началу всему.</p><p>Мемберы сели на край кровати, всё ещё держась за руки. У всех руки уже вспотели покраснели от сильной хватки. Чонсок подошёл к своему письменно столу и взял оттуда что-то маленькое, чёрное и с красной горящей кнопкой.</p><p>— Нажмите на неё и послушайте. Я пойду, — удивительно, но Чонсок чувствовал себя неловко. Он думал, что тоже останется и узнает, что там сказал Минки, но… кажется, это не его дело.</p><p>Пак вышел, передав диктофон Минхёну, который еле-еле взял этот предмет. Он чуть не упал. Что было бы если последние слова Рена разбились? Было бы легче не знать их? Или, наоборот, тяжелее? Знать, что думал близкий человек перед своей кончиной, важно, но так невыносимо больно, что сердце разрывается. Знать, что ты слышишь его голос, а его уже нет. Знать, что увидишь его вживую только на похоронах, когда он уже мёртв. Правильно ли в этом случае говорить «вживую»? Остались только видео, фотографии и воспоминания, которые хочется забыть, так как помнить — больно, но многие даже не думают, что забыть — ещё больнее, хотя по началу всё будет хорошо, но со временем сердце станет колоть постоянно, а ты не будешь знать от чего. Ты ведь забыл. Забыл его, чтобы стало легче. Но правда ли ты стал дышать свободнее?</p><p>
  <em>Нельзя возвращаться в прошлое или жить им, но его надо помнить.</em>
</p><p>Парни неизвестно сколько времени сидели в оглушительной тишине и не решались нажать на кнопку. Одно нажатие на кнопку, и они узнают всё. Наверное, они бы так и не решились бы послушать запись, если бы не случайность: Минхён слишком сильно сжал диктофон, случайно нажав на включение. Из него слишком неожиданно полился знакомый, до слёз родной голос, что они никогда больше не услышат. Не услышат его пение. Не услышат больше: «Хён, я устал, понеси меня.». Они больше никогда не услышат капризов самого младшего, таких доставучих, но таких необходимых, таких родных. Говорить, что парни плакали на взрыд — бесполезно. Они не плакали и не рыдали. Они молча слушали голос, а из глаз катались слёзы.</p><p>
  <em>«Кхм, надеюсь, что запись уже идёт. Хёны, как вы? Наверное, глупо прозвучит, но не плачьте, хорошо? А то буду приходить к вам во снах и просить сделать невозможное! Не знаю даже, мне в начале сказать, что со мной случилось или в конце? У меня такое чувство, если скажу в начале, то вы сразу же выключите. Ха-ха. Нервно получилось, да? Ладно, скажу в начале. А то Арон-хён, наверное, уже вслух или про себя кричит: «Не тяни, малой, говори уже!» Знаю тебя, хён, сидишь сейчас с лицом, что никогда такого не было. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>А теперь серьёзно. Помните, как года четыре назад, мы крупно поругались, а я тогда ушёл. Вернувшись, я сказал, что ночевал у друга. Хорошо, что вы тогда не знали, что единственные мои друзья — это вы, парни. Так вот, в тот вечер я ушёл ночевать в мотель. Там мне предложили «весело скрокотать ночку в приятной компании» Я с дуру согласился. На всякий случай пошёл на следующий день в больницу, чтобы провериться. Результаты на ВИЧ были положительны. Я не знал, что делать. На лечение денег у нас тогда не было. Ни у кого. Кампания сказала бы мне: «бай-бай». Я боялся всего. Помните, как я закрылся от вас? Помните, как наши милые Лавес дали мне прозвище «холодный принц»? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Как-то гуляя ночью по городу, я встретил Нормана. Он рассказал мне о Пак Чонсоке, об учёном, которого считали сумасшедшем. Ему нужен был тот, кто согласился бы отдать свой мозг. А мне нужно было здоровое тело. Так я стал андроидом. Я всё тот же Рен, Чхве Минки, вредный макнэ. Был. Сейчас, я уже почти умер. У вас уже умер. Вот и вся история. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ребят, надеюсь вы там не уснули. Я ведь не мог уйти не попрощавшись. Я сожалею, что, пока нас было пять, мы не смогли выиграть никакой награды ради нас и наших фанатов. Простите, что недостаточно старался. Блин, не могу ничего сказать. Каждый раз, когда думаю, что вас уже не увижу, слёзы. Как же я ненавижу слёзы, поэтому не плачьте. Не смейте. Пожалуйста. Как же я жалок. Простите. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Джонхён~а, проследи, пожалуйста, за всеми. Я верю, что вы справитесь. А я прослежу за тобой. Чтобы без глупостей, хорошо? И начинай уже есть помидорки, они полезные. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Бекхо-хён, не плачь. Трудись ещё усерднее ради победы, ради наших, или ваших, не знаю, Лавес. Не надо ради меня. Я не достоин. Хён, мне так не хватает твоих ночных объятий. Как бы я не упирался, они мне нравились. В них тепло и уютно. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Арон-хён, спасибо, что всегда выслушивал меня. Прости, что закрылся от тебя и от всей своей семьи. Хён, я уверен, что когда узнаешь обо мне, то всё равно останешься спокойным, поэтому поддержи остальных, ладно? И прости меня за ту ссору, когда я неудачно пошутил. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мин-хён, я буду скучать по твоим упрёком. Иногда так и хотелось на твоё: «Иди прибрись» — ответить: «Да, мам». Буду скучать по тебе, по ребятам. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>С</em>
  <em>пасибо, что были со мной. Спасибо, что были моей семьёй. Давайте в следующей жизни все встретимся и поговорим обо всём, подружимся и вместе будем счастливы. До самого конца. Хэй, вы этого не видите, но я улыбаюсь, хоть и сквозь слёзы. Поэтому вы тоже улыбнитесь. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Для родителей я оставил письмо и фанатам тоже. Пожалуйста, поддержите их. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из них пострадал. Ни родители, ни Лавес. Я рад, что мы стали семьёй…»</em>
</p><p>Дальнейшие слова были заглушены всхлипами Минки, и запись оборвалась. Конец. Всё. Больше ничего.</p><p>***</p><p>— Последняя и самая ужасная новость за сегодняшний вечер. Мембер к-поп группы NU'EST, Чхве Минки, покончил жизнь самоубийством, спрыгнув с крыши одного из высотных домов района S. Детали пока неизвестны. Соболезнуем родственникам, друзьям, близким и фанатам этого человека и группы. Это был вечерние новости на KBS. Закончим минутой молчания.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong> Конец</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>